Crash Bash
Crash Bash is a game released for the Playstation, primarily intended as a multiplayer game. It was the first in the Crash series not to be produced by Naughty Dog. Instead, it was created and developed by Eurocom. = Storyline = A fight has broken out between Aku Aku and Uka Uka. Instead of fighting head to head, it is decided a contest between good and evil will ensue. Crash and his mates, Cortex and his henchmen, and introducing Rilla Roo, are zapped to outer space to partake in various mini game activities to see who will win the Crystals. Ending The ending depends on the character if their good or evil. Good In the Hyperspace Temple Uka Uka is expectantly angry claiming it isn't good has won and that they've used trickery. Aku Aku denies this and notes that his brothers plan to steal the crystals has failed. Uka Uka surprised asks "You knew?" Aku Aku states he always knows and that good will always triumph in the end. Uka Uka takes his temper out on Cortex and N. Brio and proceeds to chase them. Then he notices Aku Aku open a brick in the wall who puts the crystals in saying their to powerful to leave lying around. At this point Uka Uka completly losses his temper "AAAHHH! I WANT WHAT IS MINE!!". Suddenly the table in the middle moves showing a square hole "The penalty for disturbing the crystals my brother." a blue tornado starts sucking Uka Uka out of the temple and blasts him into space, screaming. Evil It's gotten darker all of a sudden and a storm rages through space as evil has now won. Uka Uka proclaims Earth is now his Aku Aku wonders what he means. Then Uka Uka himself announces he was planing to steal the crystals and has succeeded. As he absorbs the power of them Aku Aku starts to worry and tells Crash and Coco to flee and save themselfs but deep down he knows their doomed. The Great Uka Uka victoriously declares, "There is nowhere to hide from the wrath of the MIGHTY UKA UKA!!" and laughs evilly. Additions Radically different from the previous games in the series, this game is often compared to the Mario Party series for the Nintendo 64 and GameCube. Every level is a minigame with various tasks which need to be completed in order to obtain prizes. The ending differs depending on what side (good or evil) you decide to enter story mode with. Reception Reception for this game was mixed, due to the dropping off of Naughty Dog from the project. They would later go on to create the Jak and Daxter series. The graphics were degraded from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and thus the game was all-in-all mediocrely received. GameSpot gave Crash Bash a 6.0 (Fair), describing it as "utterly run of the mill, completely middle of the road". Despite this who-knows-what reception, the game was very popular among the fans. Playable characters Team Aku-Aku: * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Tiny Tiger * Dingodile Team Uka-Uka: * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitrus Brio * Koala Kong * Rilla Roo Japan only: * Fake Crash Bosses *Boss 1 Papu Papu *Boss 2 Bearminator *Boss 3 The Komodo Brothers *Boss 4 Nitros Oxide *Boss Bonus: Teammate, only accessable for a two-player team, made of a good and an evil character Cameos *Polar (In the Polar Minigames) *Ripper Roo *N. Gin *Penta Penguin Minigames Warp Room 1 (Jungle Ruins) * Crash Ball * Polar Panic * Pogo-Painter * Jungle Bash * Boss 1: Papu Pummel (Papu Papu) Warp Room 2 (Frozen Crystal Cave) * Beach Ball * Tilt Panic * Pogo-a-Gogo * Space Bash * Desert Fox * Boss 2: Bearminator (Bearminator) Warp Room 3 (Bone Yard) * N. Ballism * Melt Panic * El Pogo-Loco * Snow Bash * Metal Fox * Dot Dash * Boss 3: Big Bad Fox (Komodo Brothers) Warp Room 4 (Tropical Forest) * Sky Balls * Manic Panic * Pogo Padlock * Drain Bash * Jungle Fox * Toxic Dash * Ring Ding * Final Boss: Oxide Ride (Nitros Oxide) Warp Room 5 (Technological Empire) * Splash Dash * Dragon Drop * Mallet Mash * Swamp Fox * Keg Kaboom * Dante's Dash Category:Games